


A Weary, Wild Thing

by eymberfyire (gracefulfallen)



Series: Loose Threads [2]
Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Father Figures, Gen, Quiet, Slice of Life, quiet moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulfallen/pseuds/eymberfyire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gower must convince Lalasa that the best place for her is in Kel's service.  Written for Goldenlake SMACKDOWN 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Weary, Wild Thing

 

  
[Weary](http://fanfiction.fiefgoldenlake.com/viewstory.php?sid=612) by [eymberfyire](http://fanfiction.fiefgoldenlake.com/viewuser.php?uid=69)

 

“Little sparrow, you have to trust me.” Gower’s gloomy face is animated as he leans down and tucks a strand of Lalasa’s hair behind her ear. She flinches. His face softens and he withdraws his hand, waiting. When her shoulders finally relax he kneels in front of her, holding his arms open. After a moment she steps forward and he hugs her, gently kissing her forehead.

She speaks into his shoulder. “The nobles think she’s mad, Uncle. Her among all of those boys alone.” Her voice is barely a whisper that Gower must strain to hear. “Why would she want that? Why would anyone?” Her voice wavers and breaks. “What would she want with a maid that sews ladies gowns?”

He can feel her small body tremble against his own. He can see bruises crossing her skin in grip marks up her arms and neck. Gower has to swallow tears before he can speak. “She takes the broken and weary animals of the palace in, when no one else even sees them. She loves them. Something tells me she’ll learn to love you as well, little sparrow.”

 

 

This story archived at <http://fanfiction.fiefgoldenlake.com/viewstory.php?sid=612>


End file.
